Slow Mornings
by Edward Houshi
Summary: Mornings are quiet in Hyrule, and a certain Sheikah is slow to wake.  Blatant PWP, not for kiddies. Shink.


AN: This is just a bit of smut I wrote up while bored in class one day. I didn't put a whole ton of effort into it, although constructive criticism is welcome.

This is a Shink, as in, Sheik-having-hot-nasty-mansex-with-Link. Don't like, don't read.

Link had woken up a while ago, but he found himself rather unwilling to leave his bed. He was all toasty and comfy, and the idea of getting dressed seemed too daunting to consider at the moment. Instead, he turned his attentions to the Sheikah on his back beside him.

Propping himself up on one elbow, Link smiled. Even asleep, Sheik looked ready to spring into action. His breathing was light, his body tense, almost to the point of being rigid, and his eyes flickered back and forth beneath their lids. Carefully, so as not to disturb the Sheikah, Link reached out and trailed a finger along his lover's lips. The younger man's breath hitched, and he seemed to relax a bit, but showed no other signs of stirring.

A wicked grin spread across the hero's face. It wasn't often Sheik was caught unawares, and he planned to take full advantage of it.

Using both arms to support himself over his lover, Link examined the sleeping Sheikah below him. Blonde scruff had begun its growth across Sheik's face, an odd look for him. Sheik had big eyes, and small, almost pouty lips. A babyface. Link took care not to tease him about this. A Sheikah was a touchy creature, something Link had learned early on in their relationship. Balanced on his knees and elbows, Link began his ministrations. He ghosted his lips over Sheik's, barely touching him. When he was satisfied that this would not wake the Sheikah, he moved on to his throat, then just below his pointed ear. Sheik was breathing rather heavily now, and Link knew he wouldn't have long. He rested his knees on either side of Sheik's, and spread kisses across the man's bare chest.

"Nnh, Link? What are you up to?" Sheik asked, already half awake. Link decided not to answer. If Sheik hadn't figured it out, he would in a few moments.

Moving lower and lower down the lithe body beneath him, Link felt instead of heard his lover's breathing speed up. He paid special attention to those rippling abdomen muscles, allowing his tongue to nip out and caress them every so often. Whenever this happened, he was rewarded with a soft, badly-concealed gasp from his captive.

Whereas Link kept the covers pulled tight around his body as he slept, Sheik had only bothered to pull them up to his hips. Link could already see a tent forming and couldn't stop a lascivious grin.

"And good morning to you, Sheik," He said as he pulled the sheets off. At some point, Sheik's fingers had found Link's hair. Link didn't mind this at all. For a time he had been concerned about his love of having his hair pulled, but it was not a very long time. There were better things to consider.

For example…

He took Sheik into his mouth, no longer slow and lazy. Sheik let out a happy sigh, and those long fingers curled tighter in the hero's hair. Link became determined to pull more sounds out of his sleeping Sheikah,

When he was satisfied with both the quality and quantity of noises his ministrations had elicited from his lover, Link released Sheik's member and met his eyes. They both made moves toward the bedside table, but Sheik was there before him, nimble fingers finding the bottle and pulling it out of the messy drawer before Link could get close. It only took a few moments for Sheik to pull the cork off the glass container and toss it aside. Link was elated to see his lover as eager as he was.

Link found himself transfixed as Sheik dipped two long fingers into the lantern oil. Keeping his crimson eyes on the hero, he drew his fingers out and ran one carefully along the rim of the bottle. It was a slow, provocative gesture that had Link close to panting. Sheik smiled slyly, and Link lunged toward him. He only made it about halfway.

Sheik grabbed the hero's arm with his free hand and twisted. Link ended up flat on his back, completely bemused. Sheik was careful to set the bottle of oil on the bedside table before settling himself between the hero's knees.

Link was mildly startled by Sheik's sudden wakefulness, but not at all unhappy. When the Sheikah pulled at the hero's legs, Link complied. They ended up with Link's knees somewhere in the vicinity of Sheik's ears.

Sheik was letting those long, oil-covered fingers explore and Link was squirming, gripping the sheets in his fists.

"Patience," Sheik murmured. Link could see in the quirk of those soft lips that Sheik was enjoying his lover's torment. Link glared and grabbed Sheik's wrist, pulling him so those long, lithe fingers were where Link thought they should be. Breaking into a grin, Sheik obliged. Link let out a throaty moan and felt Sheik shifting position.

"Now?" The Sheikah asked his voice husky with need. Link nodded and their bodies completed each other once more.

Sheik's hands were on Link's waist, but once he notice Link grabbing at them and pulling them to where he wanted them, Sheik began to use them in ways that made the hero cry out as though he had swung through a monster, or a particularly thick patch of crabgrass.

Link heard as much as felt his partner reach completion, and wasn't long after, his breath hitching, every nerve in his body exploding, and his brain falling silent for a few blissful moments.

When Link came down from this wonderful high, he found a familiar blonde head resting under his chin. Link ran his hands up and down Sheik's back, feeling sated, warm, and more than a little bit sweaty.

"Good morning to you too," Sheik murmured.


End file.
